Unfinished House
This unfinished house is a location featured in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. It's first appearance is in "No Going Back", as a sanctuary for the Russian Group. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about the unfinished house prior to or as the outbreak began, except that it was in the midst of construction. Post-Apocalypse At some point, the house was occupied by the Russian Group and used as a base. "No Going Back" The unfinished house is first mentioned by Arvo at the start of the episode after his group is killed by Clementine's group. Arvo mentions the house, claiming that he can take their group there where there are supplies and shelter. The group agrees, and Arvo begins to lead them there. Later in the episode, the house can be seen across from a frozen lake which the group decide to cross after Arvo says it is safe. After the events on the frozen lake, the group make it to the house. If Clementine attempted to save Luke on the lake, Jane will carry Clementine to the fireplace immediately claiming that she needs a fire. Once at the house, the group discuss Luke's and Bonnie's (Determinant) deaths, and Kenny instantly begins arguing with Arvo, stating that it was his fault that they were killed. Kenny will then start to beat Arvo, and Clementine can choose to intervene either by word of mouth or by running towards Kenny. If the latter is chosen, Kenny will accidentally hit Clementine, but either option will result in Kenny stopping his beating. Jane then arrives with the supplies and questions what Kenny had done to Arvo, with her saying that he wasn't lying and that there were two full bags of supplies within the house. Kenny, beginning to feel guilty, still holds his ground and begins to tie up Arvo, which the group allow him to do, whilst Jane attempts to start a fire. If Clementine took Jane's file at the end of "Amid The Ruins", she will have the option of offering it to Jane in order to start a fire. Otherwise, Jane will use matches which she found in her pockets. Once the fire is lighted, the group have a short rest. Upon awakening, Clementine will find Mike supporting Arvo before Jane notices that she has awoken and offers her some food. After a short discussion, Kenny will enter asking Clementine to help him with the truck outside of the house. Clementine will agree to this and exit outside with Kenny, where he will give her the keys to the truck while he attempts to fix it. After Kenny fails to fix it, he asks Clementine to return inside the house while he stays and attempts to figure out how to fix it. Whilst heading inside, Clementine can talk to Bonnie if she was saved on the frozen lake. The two will discuss what happened to Luke as well as their previous memories before Bonnie ends the conversation and Clementine returns inside. Upon entering, she finds Jane and AJ in a different room, to which Jane replies that she moved AJ after Mike and Arvo didn't stop talking. The two discuss Kenny's increasing anger outbreaks as well as past memories within the apocalypse. Clementine will also comfort AJ when he begins to cry, but their conversation is quickly cut short as Kenny manages to successfully get the truck working again, and Clementine runs outside to see. The rest of the group, excluding Arvo and AJ, arrive outside by the truck and they immediately discuss where they should travel. Kenny attempts to persuade everyone to continue north towards Wellington, while the remainder of the group consider returning southward. Mike suddenly mentions that Arvo should come with them, to which Kenny bursts out in anger saying that he cannot come. Nonetheless, when the conversation ends, Kenny and Clementine have a private talk within the truck about what just happened as well as what Lee would do, before the group rests for the night. Later that night, Clementine awakens from an unusual sound which she soon discovers to be a loose cable outside banging on the window as a result of the wind. She leaves the house to investigate, but discovers that Mike and Arvo are about to leave the house using the truck that Kenny had just fixed. Upon drawing her weapon towards them, she will also discover that Bonnie is also attempting to escape with them. They talk about why they are trying to escape, and as soon as Clementine drops her weapon, Arvo will unexpectedly shoot Clementine, leading to her becoming unconscious. By the time Clementine awakens, all of them have left the house, and it is not seen again for the rest of the episode. Inhabitants *Clementine *Kenny *Bonnie (Determinant) *Mike *Jane *Arvo *Alvin Jr. *''Buricko'' (Formerly, Deceased) *''Vitali'' (Formerly, Deceased) *''Natasha'' (Formerly, Deceased) Deaths *Luke - Drowned in the frozen lake outside the unfinished house. *Bonnie (Determinant) - Drowned in the frozen lake outside the unfinished house if Clementine fails to break the ice. Gallery TUH_1.png TUH_2.png TUH_3.png TUH_4.png TUH_5.png TUH_6.png TUH_7.png TUH_8.png TUH_9.png TUH_10.png TUH_11.png TUH_12.png TUH_13.png TUH_14.png TUH_15.png TUH_16.png TUH_17.png TUH_18.png TUH_19.png TUH_20.png TUH_21.png TUH_22.png TUH_23.png TUH_24.png TUH_25.png TUH_26.png TUH_27.png TUH_28.png TUH_29.png TUH_30.png TUH_31.png TUH_32.png TUH_33.png TUH_34.png TUH_35.png TUH_36.png TUH_37.png TUH_38.png TUH_39.png TUH_40.png TUH_41.png TUH_42.png TUH_43.png TUH_44.png Category:Locations Category:Video Game Locations